


Fic or Die

by citrusjava



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Fangirls - Fandom, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fan Culture - Freeform, Fandom love, Humorous Horror, M/M, Praise Kink, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusjava/pseuds/citrusjava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cornered by a pack of scary raging Night Vale fangirls, one of whom is her Nicky, Olivia must find a way to soothe the slasher beast, before it's too late!</p><p> </p><p>[this is not a Supernatural or BtVS fic, it's about   fans of those shows. It is, however, about the unknown creepy wonders that might happen when you love Welcome to Night Vale, and one fan in particular]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic or Die

The weird new girls turned that Sleepy Head before Olivia even had a chance to scream. 

Now they were advancing on her. Olivia backed away until she felt the cloth of the Kevin Shot First banner pressed to her back. Nowhere to run. She had to resist or serve . Nicky – her beloved Nicky! - leaned forward, her TARDIS lantern headbow shining into Olivia's eyes and throwing the world into contrasts. Good and evil, light and dark, crunchy and creamy. 

She'd never even told her... and now she'd never get to.

"Nicky, are you in there?" Olivia asked, trying to find a glimmer of her Nicky in that empty stare. But Nicky's eyes stayed blank and elsewhen. She remained unmoved, and yet moved, her hollow eyes unboring into Olivia's, and Olivia knew it was the end. And she'd never even get to enjoy High Orgy Cas. 

It was the end, and it was going to be done by Nicky, her sweet Nicky. The air was gelatinous like rubber and pairing. . 

"It's OK", she gasped, mouth filling with chalky eternity. "I'm here. I'm here. I'm not leaving". 

Then it all clicks into place. 

"I'm not leaving, just like Carlos, when Cecil's show is on" she said.  
Nicky whimpered, pulling back a tiny bit, just enough to flail a little. 

Olivia let out a breath. Thank you, Tumblr, for the NSFW fanart. 

"Carlos always listens. It's embarrassing and it makes him feel warm and uncomfortable, but all those compliments mean so much to him. He's just glued to his radio, can't move away the entire time Cecil talks, doesn't want to miss a single word". 

Nicky was making cooing noises, and two of the other new girls were whispering to each other about Cecil's ability to metaphysically knot. This was going to work, it could work!

"Carlos turns to goo whenever he hears Cecil talk. He can't tell anymore whether it's because his body, the very pace in which blood flows inside him, react to the kind voice that's been saying all those horrible, amazing things, that make Carlos shiver and moan, things no one ever told him, things he'd been needing to hear since he can remember himself, though he'd never admit it"

"Awww!" Some of the new girls clutched their hearts. One of them pulled out a drawing pad. 

Fangirls were so easy, Olivia thought. They do the weird stuff, though people who call it that shouldn't get any. One of the new fangirls let the group to post a call for comment fic. Honestly, Olivia would be the same had the story been about any of her boys... she could understand. Intellectually. But Nicky was still looming, teeth sharpening as the pause got longer. 

"Or perhaps", Olivia hurriedly added, " it's the warm, rich vibration of that voice, Cecil's voice, humming against Carlos' cheek when he presses his face to the radio speaker, his breath fogging the translucent plastic over the dial, his skin hungry for the vibration to be Cecil's throat, warm under Carlos' lips as he spoke, Cecils' chest vibrating under his cheek with the words". 

Olivia could just see it, Carlos breathing harder and harder against the speaker, mouth open, throat working as Cecil described Carlos' lush hair, Carlos' hand threading through it, grabbing the way he'd like Cecil to. Hiding his face in his arm when Cecil described him as beautiful. Then, unable to resist something burning inside him - self loathing? Something else, mollified? - looking down at himself to see brown nipples and muscle, his teeth sharp against his bicep as he tried to steady his breath. 

A small sound escaped Olivia's mouth. Nicky cheered like she did the night Buffy missed that helicopter, and though her eyes were still weird, there was a familiarity in them. Olivia couldn't tell whether they were familiar because it was her Nicky, or because Olivia now understood. Wondered what her own eyes looked like. 

"Knew you'd like it, bb" Nicky's hand was slipping under Olivia's shirt as she hugged her and placed earbuds in her ears. Olivia wasn't gonna think about how. 

Nicky leaned in, her Love's Bitch dog tags jangling against Olivia's glow in the dark Eye of Sauron pendant. 

When their lips met, Olivia felt her feet leave the ground.

Olivia gasped with the wonder of it all. "How do you do that?"

Nicky smiled. "Magic".

**Author's Note:**

> Slash or be slashed! Beware the Fang-girls!
> 
> This is fic for the fantastic [Leigh Lahav](http://doodleigh.tumblr.com)'s Fangirls, particularly [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=061MpC5q1NM) (awesome, 01:47 minute) vid. If you don't know her stuff, you're missing out. This is also fanfic for [WtNV](http://podbay.fm/show/536258179), so adding a link just in case. 
> 
> Since David Bowie, I have such a thing for the "in a world nightly unknown things outside the normal, a person finds an anchor/meaning/comfort in listening to a specific radio show, and there's sense of wonder, queerness and happy sparkles" trope. 
> 
> Turns out I can't even look at the Swan Song transcript to check the quote without crying *hearts*


End file.
